It is well known in lawn furniture such as hammocks and chairs to provide a chair or a bed by slinging a flexible sheet material between two fixed points.
Furthermore, it is known that a bed can be erected in a vehicle body by slinging a flexible sheet material horizontally between fixed supports. It is also known in vehicle bodies to sling a flexible sheet material horizontally between a retracting reel and a retainer to define a cargo concealment panel.